manhuntfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:TrueVsFalse
250px-250px ¡Bienvenido! Hola TrueVsFalse. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Manhunt Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa esta caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Manhunt Wiki" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wiki de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Los mejores deseos, Angela ¿No estás seguro por dónde comenzar? * Revisa Ayuda:Comenzando este wiki para conocer algunos consejos * Si eres un novato respecto a los wikis, revisa Ayuda:Empezando * Revisa el Portal de la comunidad para ver en qué está trabajando la comunidad Logo Hola True, he estado diseñando algunos logos para la wiki. Si alguno te gusta... Archivo:Logo1.png Archivo:wiki.png Archivo:Logo2.png Archivo:Logo3.png GTAAAF 22:39 21 dic 2009 (UTC) TheFarrther: Manhunt Hola cristhian shora estoy activo-- 02:55 26 dic 2009 (UTC) Una ayuda un poco retrasada... Hola TVsF (usaré esas letras para escribir tu nombre xD), dije que te ayudaría con tu wiki, en el plano de diseño de infoboxes y lo que necesitara estructura. Yo no sé mucho, pero lo poco que sé prometí compartirlo. Así que aquí estoy: dime para qué soy bueno... AbbeySP Sobre las licencias Bien, para empezar, esos mensajes se arreglan desde MediaWiki (cosa que como sabrás, sólo los admins pueden modificar). Todos los mensajes que el sistema del wiki ocupa se encuentran almacenados como cualquier otra página más, pero dentro del namespace "MediaWiki:". Puedes ver (y desde ahí editar) todos los mensajes desde Especial:TodosLosMensajes. Advertencia al abrir el enlace, que es una página sumamente larga y puede ralentizar tu navegador y tu equipo un poquito xD. Bien, para lo que pides, se ocupa MediaWiki:Uploadtext (mira el ejemplo en es.gta) y MediaWiki:Licenses (mira el ejemplo en es.gta). ¿Qué necesitas en cada uno? Lo siguiente. MediaWiki:Uploadtext Aquí necesitas editar la plantilla que viene por defecto, y añadir la información que deseas que aparezca. MediaWiki:Licenses Para empezar, necesitas modificar o crear las plantillas de licencias. Son como cualquier otra plantilla. Cuando las tengas elaboradas, escribes primero un asterisco ( * ), luego el nombre de la plantilla (sin el namespace "Plantilla:"), y en seguida un nombre alternativo que será como aparezca en la lista final, separados por una barra vertical ( ). Puedes hacer "subtipos" de opciones, escribiendo dos asteriscos en la opción que será para escoger la licencia. Por ejemplo: *Licencias Creative Commons **CC-by-sa-3.0|Es una imagen con licencia CC-BY-SA 3.0 **CC-by3.0|Es una imagen con licencia CC-BY **CC-ND|Bla bla... Al grabar la página de MediaWiki, la lista empezará a funcionar para que el usuario dé clic en una opción y aparezca la plantilla asignada. El caché Siempre que editas algo en MediaWiki, debes actualizar el caché para ver los cambios. Igual, los usuarios deben hacerlo. Si no lo hacen manualmente, deben esperar un tiempo para verlos. Creo que eso es todo, espero que no se me haya pasado nada... Cualquier duda, por acá o por GTE xD. Saludos.-- 22:47 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Plantilla expansible Edita MediaWiki:Common.css, y añade lo siguiente: Texto expansible Estas dos clases hacen que un texto oculto sea visible y se expanda al poner el ratón sobre otro texto. Original de Uncyclopedia y traducción hecha en Inciclopedia NOTA: ''Solo sirve para elementos de un mismo bloque de texto, es decir por ejemplo '' Un ejemplo de uso: Esto lo ves Esto no lo veías ;Muestra (pon el raton encima del texto):Esto lo ves Esto no lo veías Para mayor comodidad se ha creado plantilla:expansible */ /* allows for expanding hidden sig sections (experimental) -Dawg */ .textooculto { display: none } .textovisible:hover .textooculto { display: inline !important } /* -- 01:28 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Arreglos Creo que las dos plantillas deberían de funcionar ahora mismo. Ten en cuenta que tienes que poner los nombres iguales en ambos sitios, por ejemplo si un parámetro es }, cuando coloques el parámetro siempre tiene que llamarse igual, no puede cambiar nada, ni siquiera una mayúscula, ten eso en cuenta. En cuanto a la modificación de Monaco, lee esto: Ayuda:Personalizando Monaco, lo escribí hace tiempo, pero seguro que te puede ser de ayuda, y te explica cómo modificar los colores. En es.gta modifico todo de forma más detallada, y en lugar de incluir colores incluyo imágenes, por lo que el tiempo de carga en el wiki es más lento, cosa que tengo que corregir, en cualquier caso, seguro que te puede ayudar ese artículo. PD: No deberías proteger tu página de usuario o no podrán responder en ella.--Bola (discusión) 09:08 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Misiones ola amigo como estas bueno queria decirte que las misiones que pones en los articulos que tu creas estan en ingles y yo e creado ya misiones en españos asi que qeria pedirte que si las puedes v}cambien a su nombre en español dado que esta wiki es en español xD asi que te agradeceria mucho si lo cambias... adios! --Tommyvercetti0107 11:57 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Bueno que te parece si cuando haces una mision en ingles yo la arreglo al español??? te parece?.--Tommyvercetti0107 16:35 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Okey amigo gracias y nos vemos! ... --Tommyvercetti0107 16:49 7 ene 2010 (UTC) jajajaja jajajaja no te preocupes compadre si qeres lo saco pero era solo un prueba para ver si the farrther gta o como sea era uno de esos imbesiles que pasan peleando por la musica y como no me dijo nada no creo que sea uno de esos que bueno que en esta wiki no hay de esos tipos xD y creo que the farther es una buena persona. bueno adios amigo... --Tommyvercetti0107 23:36 8 ene 2010 (UTC) En obras aaaa los voy a quitar pero solo los qe los tengo terminados como piggsy leo kasper u otros pero el manicomnio dixmor dejamelo asi todavia me falta mucho y e jugado tambien mucho esa etapa para averiguar mas de ese lugar y tambien el pedazo de vidrio qe esta horriblemente mal echo ese tambien dejamelo asi porqe lo tengo qe hacer denuevo o solamente arreglarlo un poco ademas qe esta sin terminar Nota Hola, vengo a decirle que tiene un derecho duplicado, es decir, rollback ya está incluido dentro de administrador, así que es redudante tenerlo, esto se debe a que el Staff modificó el grupo de administradores. Saludos. [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 02:07 10 ene 2010 (UTC) :Gracias, también si fuera lo mismo al usuario Smoke1996. [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 03:07 10 ene 2010 (UTC) De nada Hey, de nada. Siempre es bueno ayudar. Sólo me pasaba un rato, asi que no prometo mucho. En fin... xD-- 02:44 3 feb 2010 (UTC) QE COÑO!!!! xD Oye true qe mierda pasa con mi pagina de usuario que no me deja editarla dice qe esta bloqeada para evitar ser editada . fuiste tu?? o fue otro imbesil qe no sabia qe hacia?? a mis amigos en esta wiki como farr o smoke se las perdono y ati tambien amigo tu me iciste administrador pero si fue otro ya se las vera xDDD. --Tommyvercetti0107 06:52 5 feb 2010 (UTC) xD True!!! como estas yo bien y tu? xD bueno ya se qe paso con mi pagina de usuario alguien la edito y vandalizo :( pero ya smoke lo corrigio y me siento feliz ahora :) xD bueno me despido amigo saludos!! cuidate y pasala bien --Tommyvercetti0107 02:07 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Categorias Hola true tengo una duda en que categoria coloco el articulo Hoods??? saludos -- 22:19 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Re categorias Hola eleji mejor Cazadores de Manhunt solo para que sepas. saludos 22:31 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Los arts de Tommy True, dile tu a Tommy que se esfuerce más recopilando información para sus artículos, porque la mayor parte son de solo 3 líneas y eso es preocupante ya que hizo muchos así. Yo se lo dije, pero no me hizo caso y me vino con excusas de que esto no es la GTE, que hay reglas distintas, que el Manhunt es menos conocido que el GTA y que no se puede conseguir mucha información, que los ampliara yo, etc. Avísalo rápido antes de que haya demasiados infraesbozos-- 18:13 9 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: Ayuda :Bien, si tengo tiempo veo como te voy ayudando con ese tema. No hace falta que me hagas administrador, ya que lo mismo puedo ir utilizando una subpágina para poder ayudar. También ando bastante ocupado con el instituto, pero en cuanto se acaben los examenes debería poder. Playsonic2 (discusión) 14:40 11 mar 2010 (UTC) Firma Aquí tienes la firma que me pediste: . Como no recordaba el estilo de lo de discusión, te lo hice de TLAD, porque ese estilo sangriento le viene bien comparando el tema de la wiki-- 21:51 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Muchas Gracias Lo sé mi pequeño amigo que no sabe si es verdadero o falso, no sabía otra manera de contactar perdona. ^^ 04:06 23 mar 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Ya tenemos los requisitos para pedir publicidad en Wikia y así poder tener más actividad. Si estás de acuerdo lo solicito. 20:52 5 abr 2010 (UTC) :Tienes mi visto bueno puedes solicitar el spotlight cuando quieras. -- . 23:52 5 abr 2010 (UTC) SVG Para guargar un svg, haces clic derecho en la imagen y le das a guardar enlace como... Y se guardará en svg-- 12:02 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Shared Files Hello there TrueVsFalse! I like the idea with the shared files, but I have no idea how to active it (believe me, I'm still learning). I could ask someone on the eng. Wikihunt, but maybe you know?--Mackomontana 15:59 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Logros Bola ha dado luz verde a la solicitud de logros. Podemos pedirlos para así terminar de revivir la wiki. ¿Qué te parece? 02:29 24 jul 2010 (UTC) :Tambien lo vi en la central, hazlo es una buena idea, puede que atraigamos a mas personas con esto. -- . 02:32 24 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Los Burócratas deben solicitarlo. Solo puedo hacerlo en el caso de que el burócrata está inactivo :P. 03:08 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, he visto que ya no te conectas mucho al msn te ha pasado algo, saludos y muy bien por poner los logros en tu wikia, ojala que lleguen personas a ayudar!, saludos. WarrioR (Discusión) 00:59 11 ago 2010 (UTC) Saludo y gracias Entendido . Muchísimas gracias por brindarme tu ayuda en eso. Ahora dispongo de Manhunt en PC, asi que puedo tomar unas capturas en PNG para este Wiki, y para el artículo de los animales; pero en Manhunt2 si está un poco dificil. Intentaré ayudar todo lo posble en éste wiki. Gracias por tu ayuda. ¡¡¡Saludos, ``parçero´´, jejeje =D!!! SlashTV - SlashTV 01:05 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Contribuir con las misiones ¡Hola TrueVsFalse! Soy ViciodeInternet (Más conocido como Rafagas2498) y me gustaría contribuir con algunas misiones. Lo que pasa es que quiero grabar Gameplays de Misiones en el nivle dificil (No soy tan bueno a si que intentaré mejorar) y bueno las misiones las grabaré con una resolución de 1440x900 (Ya que me gané un PC nuevo en un concurso). También quiero redactar artículos (Siempre dejando una versión anterior del artículo en Word para corregir errores), poner mas imagenes, etc. Pero no se mucho usar esta Enciclopedia a si que cuando tenga tiempo lo haré. *Hola ViciodeInternet, un gusto tenerte entre nosotros, haz lo que quieras en beneficio del wiki, toda la ayuda es bienvenida,si se te dificulta algo deberias consultar esto, si tienes alguna duda hazmelo saber, Saludos. -- . 21:26 25 abr 2011 (UTC)